Rhûn
Rhûn is also known as The East or The Eastlands for it is the most eastern known part of Middle-Earth. It is located to the east of Rhovanion (Wilderland and Mirkwood) and Mordor, south of the Iron Hills and Forodwaith, and north of the great desert of Harad. The Red Mountains biome cuts through Rhûn. Almost nothing is known about these lands, save that they are home to the various nations of Easterlings, such as the Men of Rhúdel, the Balchoth, and the Wainriders. Of the five Wizards, three have journeyed to Rhûn. It is recorded that Saruman the White went with Alatar and Pallando the Blue into this land during the beginning of the Third Age, but returned, while the Blue Wizards stayed. Aragorn claims to have gone to Rhûn, but his doings there are unknown. Upon entering Rhûn, the player gains the achievement "Into the East". Near the slopes of the Red Mountains was a forest known as the Wild Wood in which the Avari - a forgotten tribes of elves who had never seen the glory of Valinor - made their home. In future updates the Wild Wood biome will be added to the map, along with the Avari with their structures and content. Currently, it is represented by a patch of Rhûn Forest bordering the Red Mountains. Sub-biomes Rhûn Forest The one of two sub-biomes is the Rhûn Forest, which resembles the Minecraft forest biome. It is densely covered with trees, tall grass, and flowers. Deer and wolves spawn here. The trees here are mostly oak and there are many larger versions of these trees. The Rhûn Forests generate in two patches: one on the western side of the Red Mountains which represents the Wild Woods, and another in the far east of Rhûn near the Mountains of the Wind. Rhûn Forest is also home to the Black Iris, which can be found throughout the woods. Sea of Rhûn The Sea of Rhûn is a large body of water in the northwestern Rhûn, which serves as a border of sorts between it and Wilderland. There is an island in this sea near the Eastern shore called Tol Rhûnaer. The forest of Eryn Rhûnaer takes up most of the center of the island, while the plain serves as its edge. The Sea of Rhûn is believed to be the remnant of the Sea of Helcar. Last Desert This biome lies far east in Rhûn. It's filled with sand and dirt and the ground here is flat and empty. It borders the Mountains of the Wind to the north. It is a semi-mythical place only mentioned in Hobbit verse. Mountains of the Wind The Mountains of the Wind are an ancient mountain range that lies in eastern Rhûn, north of Harhûdor, east of Palisor, south of the Red Mountains, and west of the Uttermost East. It borders the Last Desert and the Rhûn forest and is composed of mostly stone and clay. This biome also has a sub-biome called the Foothills of the Wind. Variants *Flowers - A version of the biome with an abundance of flowers. *Forest - A more forested version of the biome. *Steppe - A very flat version of the biome. *Barren Steppe - A steppe, but with no trees. Structures generate here very commonly. *Hills - A hillier version of the biome. *Mountain - A mountain that rises from the surrounding terrain. *Light Forest - A lightly forested version of the biome. *Dense Forest - A densely forested version of the biome. *Dead Forest - A version of the biome forested with dead trees. *Forest Hills - A forested version of the hill variant. * Scrubland - Scrublands are typically areas with very poor, sandy and/or rocky soil. This results in very little tree growth and the vegetation is dominated by low growing scrubs (stunted trees / shrubbs) and bushes. * Scrubland Hills - The scrubland hills are a hilly type of scrubland. * Aspen Forest - A forest dominated with Aspen trees. * Birch Forest - A forest dominated with Birch trees. * Beech Forest - A forest dominated with Beech trees. * Maple Forest - A forest dominated with Maple trees. * Pine Forest - A forest dominated with Pine trees. Mobs There lands are home to many animals, including Boars and vanilla animals. As of Beta 31 the Rhudel Easterling Faction now spawns in Rhun, this includes Easterling warriors, archers, clansmen, warlords, and banner bearers, Easterling bar tenders, traders, blacksmiths, farmers, farmhands, Fire-throwers, and villagers. Vegetation Rhûn is mostly a land of wide, grassy plains. The Rhun Forests contain more trees and are heavily forested. The land of Rhûn has a rich vegetation. Noteworthy are the presence of chrysantemums, black irises and the abundance of pine shrubs in the undergrowth of most forests and as main decorative feature of Rhûn's vast plains. ---- Category:Biomes Category:Environment Category:Rhûn